


By The Way

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Extreme Behavior [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Part 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of my series written while listening to Hinder's album Extreme Behavior.

        The hunt was rough, and it had caused Sam and I to fight for the first time but it wasn’t nearly as anger fueled as mine and Dean’s fights had been. We were still fighting when we walked through the door of the bunker.

        “Damnit Sam! That could’ve got us both killed!” I yelled as we walked through the door.

        “Rebecca, we’re both still alive so don’t be too upset!” He said as my screaming sent him into a mental breakdown.

        “Yes we may be alive but still. Do you really want to go out like that?” I screamed. He didn’t say anything, he just stood there watching me go off yelling at him. That’s when I realized that I was the problem. At that moment, I closed my mouth and turned away running off towards my room. I couldn’t face Sam after what I had just done to him.

        “Sammy? Are you okay?” Dean asked Sam.

        “No I’m not okay Dean, I love her and when she yells like that it kills me.” Sam said barely above a whisper.

        “I know man, but I of all people know that Rebecca acts towards us the way dad did. She wants nothing more than to keep us safe. When something jeopardizes that she freaks out.” Dean said simply reminding his brother of my tendencies.

        “I know.” Sam said with a small sigh.

       

*2 hours later*

        I was still sitting in my room crying because I realized I was the problem. I was the reason Dean and I didn’t work out, I was the reason Sam and I were fighting. All the thoughts were becoming overbearing watching myself on repeat yelling at Sam and seeing that puppy dog face fall heavy with sadness. I couldn’t help but feel that I was the only problem and that hurt worse than I ever felt before.

        “Rebecca, can I come in?” Sam asked from the other side of the door.

        “If you must.” I said my voice shaking and cracking.

        Sam opened the door to see all the tears trailing down my face. I tried to control it but I just couldn’t.

        “Rebecca, what’s wrong?” He asked concerned at how my anger dissipated into tears.

        “Me, I’m what’s wrong. I’m the problem, I’m the reason Dean and I didn’t work out. I’m the reason you and I fought. I’m the big problem Sam. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for yelling at you, I never should’ve done that… because of you we’re still alive.” I said crying even harder than I was before.

        “Becca, it’s okay. I forgive you. I know that you care about me and want be to be safe but I want the same thing for you.” He said with a gentle smile.

        “I know Sam. I know. I just feel like shit because of the way I treated-“ I was cut off by Sam kissing me in a gentle yet love filled kiss.

        “Stop apologizing, I already forgave you.” Sam said after a moment breaking the kiss.

        “Okay fine.” I said with a barely noticeable smile that Sam noticed instantly.

        “See smile you need it now let’s go back out and see Dean. I think he might like to hang out with us.”

        “Sure, let’s go.” I said regain some of my confidence.

        We walked into the library of the bunker, seeing Dean messing around his phone not even looking up to notice that we had entered the room. It was like that until we sat down of course.

        “So, is everybody happy now?” Dean asked a smart-ass smile on his face.

        “Yes.” I responded simply.

        “Good now I’ve got a case for the three of us but we’ll head out in a couple days give you two time to rest and recuperate from this hunt you just got back from.”

        “Sweet that’s much needed.” I said with a small smile.

        “Thought you might need that Rebecca.” Dean laughed.

        “I’m getting a beer you guys want one?” I asked as I stood up. They both nodded their answers before I left for the kitchen to grab three beers. Making my way back I handed each of them a beer before sitting to open my own. I drank slowly trying to enjoy the night but I could tell that I was still on the edge of a similar breakdown that I had put Sam through.

        “Becca, are you sure you’re fine?” Sam asked seeing how tense I still was.

        “Yeah I’m just still a little on edge.”

        “I can help with that.” Sam said with a small smile before he began rubbing my shoulders. I melted into the touch forgetting how much angst that once was inside me. “Feel any better?” He asked.

        “Yes much thanks Sam.” I smiled before reaching up to pull his lips to mine.

 

*4 days later*

        We were headed out about to start the next case that Dean had found for us. Sam and I sat in the back so we could be close to each other. This was the way most car rides to anywhere were. Dean all alone up front Sam and I in the back doing our own thing.

        “We’re almost there.” Dean said glancing back at us through the rearview mirror of the impala.

        “Good I’m tired.” I squeaked. We had been in the car for 17 hours and all the three of us wanted was food a shower and sleep. Those were normal things that were hard to find time for in the life of a hunter. Sam and I of course were going to share one of the beds Dean claimed the one closest to the shower.

        I went to go get food for us while the boys worked out who would shower first. It took a lot longer than I expected to get food. So, by the time I got back both boys had showered.

        “What took you so long?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

        “There was a fucking line from hell.” I said not even wanting to think about how long I spent waiting in line.

        “Well I’m hungry let’s eat!” Sam said as I distributed the food. We all ate our cheap fast food burgers in silence. I finished before either one of them.

        “Well I’m gonna get in the shower so that way I can go to sleep.” I said thinking about stepping outside after a shower and smoking a little. I hadn’t done that in a good long while. Once inside the bathroom I turned on the shower and stepped in feeling the warm water pelt down on my sore and aching muscles. I just wanted to stay in the shower forever but soon the water began to run cold. As soon as the water was cold I got out of the shower; dressing in my pajamas. As I exited the bathroom I went for a ratty old backpack that I’d had for years and pulled out my joint that I had rolled earlier. Sam and Dean both watching even though they knew full well that I smoked but they never understood why I did.

        I walked out the door, sparking it up as I did. I felt the smoke travel through me the way it did when I was a teenager. The feeling was different now, but much the same as it was then. Except when I was a teenager that was mine and my dad’s thing but now I’m all alone and every time I do I remember all the memories my dad and I had made. It was hard to know that I would never be able to stand in front of a motel room smoking with him ever again. He died at the hands of the demon I killed about a week or so back.

        “Becca?” Sam asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

        “Yes Sam?” I questioned as I turned to face him holding the smoldering herb and paper.

        “I just wanted to say that I love you.” He said with that goofy grin that I loved so much. He turned away getting ready to go back inside.

        “By the way Sam, I can’t promise anything but I’m gonna try not to be such a bitch when things don’t go quite right.”

        “That’s all I ever expect is for you to try.” He said with a wink before he walked back into the motel room.


End file.
